Half Life 2: A Lightia in the darkness
by Minty-Nutmeg
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS. The first fic I ever wrote...I don't like it anymore (NOT AT ALL), but I've kept up just for the awesome people who reviewed and who - for reasons unbeknowest to me - like it. Thanks for your support for the entire thing, you guys! You were really, truly brilliant, all of you! :')
1. Chapter 1: Lightia

_Disclaimer: Mintail owns the character of Lightia, but she does not own half life in any way, shape, or form. If she did she would be extremely rich. And make G-Man do a funny dance. _

* * *

"EEEK!" the girl shrieked. The Combine soldier grabbed her and held her in the air. "Eee! Keeeaa!" He examined her. It was not possible. It couldn't be. A child? But...the suppression field...there was just no way. It had to be a trick. It was a robot...it was not real...

Barney stared at the Combine soldier that had it's back to him. He seemed to be holding onto something that was struggling furiously. "What's going on?" His uncaring, robotic CPU voice said. "God," he thought, "I hate my voice when I have this damned suit on." The Combine turned round.

"Look! Look!" He came closer. "It's a child!" Barney's eyebrows flew so far up his head, they seemed to disappear.

"What?!" he hissed. There couldn't be a child here! The Combine set up the suppression field 20 years ago...there was no way... The little girl wriggled away from the Combine and rushed over to Barney, hiding behind his leg.

"Powice-man! Baaaad!" she spoke in baby words. "Need find Awyx...Awyx and Gordon Fweeman..." Barney gasped.

"What did you say?" he whispered. She stared at him. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the Combine radioing back-up.

"_Need immediate assistance. Possible suppression field glitch...code 204, location is-" _he was cut off by Barney hitting him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Barney grabbed the little girl and held her tight.

"Uh oh. That wasn't the best idea...What the heck am I gonna do?!" he bit his lip nervously. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Doctor Kleiner'll know what to do!" He looked down curiously at the little girl. "What's your name?" he asked, in as nice a voice as his Combine suit would allow.

"Lightia...Lightia needs find Awyx and Gordon Fweeman..." She yawned and lay her head on Barney's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Guess we'd best be going." He started jogging off in the direction of Doctor Kleiner's lab.

"_Number 936? 936? Report immediately!_" there was a pause. "_Possible CPU down, location unknown. Reports of possible s-field glitch...Will we send out search units?_" the voice on the radio asked.

"_Negative on that. Reports of Anti-citizen one going to White Forest have taken up too many units. Checking records of s-field show no problems until it was destroyed._"

"_Alright. CPU:936, City 17, missing 1AM._"

* * *

Doctor Kleiner put down his stethoscope and sighed. "She is most definitely human. No doubt about it. The real question is," he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Where did she come from?" Barney looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? If she couldn't have come from here, then where could she have came from?" Doctor Kleiner frowned.

"Now, Barney, let us not forget about the Combine here! They came from an entirely different world! Who is to say that there are no more out there?" He shook his head. "No...That is the only possible explanation. She is far too young to be from this world. The suppression field has been up longer than she's been alive!"

"Weee!" Lightia giggled. Doctor Kleiner and Barney turned to look at her. She was playing with Lamaar. Apparently, Lamaar was very good with children. She suddenly stopped, and walked over to them. "...We need...ummm...we need..." Barney and Doctor Kleiner stared at her, waiting for her words intently. "...We need go toilet." They sighed, exasperated.

"Come on honey," Barney moved to pick her up, "I'll show you the bathroom." But, he froze.

"Barney? What-" Barney pointed to her face. It was blank, unresponsive. Her eyes seemed to be witnessing events in another place. Her mouth hung open, mystified with what she could see. Doctor Kleiner frowned.

"Lightia, dear, are you al-" He was interrupted as a bright burst of light filled the room. "What is going on?!" He shouted.

Barney grabbed Lightia. "What's wrong?! What's wrong Lightia?!" He shook her lightly, trying to get her attention. Suddenly, he flew back. Lightia seemed to regain her composure. But, she turned, and walked towards the light. "_No! COME BACK!_" Barney screamed. He didn't know what the light was, but he knew that he shouldn't let the little girl go to it. But, as he ran forwards to try and grab her again, the light disappeared, and so did Lightia.

* * *

_That's it for now, guys! Ooh...cliffhanger -drools-...R&R, arigato!! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_Well! I want to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers! _

**Still Bullet**_: Thank you very much! Reviews like this keep me going sniff! It's my first fanfic, so I was nervous as to how people would take it. First reviewer! WHOOP!! Don't worry, I plan to take this story all the way to the end!_

_The first chapters at least will be pretty small, but I'm gonna try and put more in, so don't go away! Now, without further ado...take it away Lightia!_

Lightia:_ Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, she would make G-Man wear a colourful suit and have a briefcase full of dreams..._

* * *

"_Go Gordon!_" Alyx cheered her companion on, as he set alight a zombie that had attempted to attack him. Finally, the monstrosity fell to the ground. Alyx screamed her approval. "Wow, Gordon." she laughed, "That was great. Fantastic!" She jumped inside the car. They were travelling to White Forest, and had just gotten an old, yellow car to travel there. "Did you find anything?" Gordon showed her some ammo he had found in the small, out-of-the-way building. Little had he known it was infested with headcrabs. And zombies."Great! Hop in, Gordon, and let's get going." He was about to get in to the driver's seat, when something caused him to stop and look up.

"Gordon? What is it?" Alyx asked, confused. To reply, Gordon pointed up. "What the heck!?" she strained her eyes. "I think I see something! Something inside that light..." They both stared at it for a few minutes. Eventually, Alyx got bored, and Gordon got in the car. "Well, I'll guess we'll never know what that was. Probably something Combine...anyway, come on, let's go." Gordon started up the car, and began driving.

"_Weeeeeee..._" Lightia fell down from the light. Alyx looked back, thinking she heard something. Then she saw her. Alyx screamed, and pointed to the seeemingly perfectly content (She was FAR too happy for a child that was falling to their untimely death) little girl that was free-falling from 189.56 feet in the air. Gordon spotted her, and, eyes wide, swerved the vehicle so that she landed on his lap. Lightia giggled.

"_OH MY GOD!_" Alyx gasped for breath. "What the hell happened?! Where? Where did she come from?" Gordon shook his head, and they both stared at the little girl.

"Hee hee! Found youuu!" Lightia laughed and hugged Alyx. "...Awyx." Alyx gasped.

"Gordon! She knows my name!" She picked her up. "How old are you, honey?" Lightia blinked, very confused.

"Lightia...old? Hmm...not know..." She held her left hand in the air, and put 3 of her fingers up.

"You're 3? Is your name Lightia? Where did you come from?" Alyx asked. Gordon rolled his eyes, and shook his head, taking Lightia. He looked at her for a few minutes, before he looked as though he realised something. "What is it, Gordon?" he looked at her, and signalled for her to look at Lightia very carefully. Alyx made pointers on her appearance.

She wasn't dressed in civvies clothes.

She wasn't dressed in rebel clothes.

She was dressed in a little white dress and white sandals.

She had a _very _big smile.

She was blonde.

She had blue eyes. And...

**"She has wings!"** Alyx shrieked. Gordon nodded. "How did I not notice that?!" They were quite small, hardly noticeable, but they looked like they could carry her. "...I don't think she's from around here, Gordon. I don't think she even comes from this universe. She's too young to be from here!" Gordon nodded again. A noise next to them caused them to jump. But it was only Lightia snoring lightly.

Gordon turned to face Alyx. She saw him, and stared back at him, confused. "...What?" He pointed to Lightia, then to Alyx. "...What?!" He picked Lightia up, and handed her to Alyx. Suddenly, Alyx heard what he wanted her to.

"Awyx...mommy..."

* * *

Elli walked over to Doctor Magnusson. "What's wrong, Doc?" he asked. Magnusson glowered at him.

"I would prefer-nay, command-that you use my full and glorious name." He sniffed. "Is it so hard to get a little respect around here?" Elli rolled his eyes.

"What was Alyx saying?" He had not heard the conversation. He missed his daughter very much, and at times, he would worry about her. But then he would remember that Gordon was with her, and that he would protect her no matter what.

"_I wish those two would get married already,_" he thought, "_Or have a kid! That would be even better. I miss children...I haven't seen any for 20 years..._" He was interrupted in his thoughts by _**Doctor**_ Magnusson. He had a strange smile on his face.

"Well...she didn't have much to say. She said they are coming our way. Also..." He stopped.

"...What is it?" the doctor smiled.

**"It is a surprise."**

* * *

"Gordon!" Alyx shot a zombie that was running towards her. "_Hurry up!_" She looked back at Lightia. She was sitting in the car, staring at the zombies littering the ground. "_I DON'T WANT LIGHTIA TO SEE MORE OF THIS!_" She was guarding Lightia, and Gordon was taking care of some poison zombies and Zombine. They had stopped because of a signal from a beacon, and decided to check it out. Alyx was now regretting doing so.

Lightia squealed in fear. She had seen Gordon get swiped at by a Zombine. She started crying, and screaming uncontrollably. Alyx grabbed her, and held her tight. She could attract more zombies with the noise - and they already had enough to deal with. "It's alright, honey, Alyx is here..." she cooed. She rocked her a bit, but didn't notice a zombie creeping up behind her. Lightia did. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion.

Alyx turned, just in time to see the zombie, but it was too late. The zombie grabbed her, and she shrieked in fear, struggling. Gordon turned to see her being attacked, and panicked. He started to rush over, but was stopped by 2 fast zombies. "**_AAAHHH!!_**" Alyx screamed, knowing she was about to die. But, suddenly all the zombies flew backwards, and a small hand grabbed Alyx, pulling her and Gordon to the car. Alyx sat there, stunned, whilst Lightia hugged her tight.

"Lightia! How did you do that?!" Lightia giggled, and checked Gordon's face. It had a gash across it from when the Zombine hit him. She sighed, and brought her hands to the wound. When she took her hands away, it was gone. "Wow, Lightia..." Said Alyx, "You're magical, aren't you?" Lightia giggled again.

"...White Fowest." Alyx laughed.

"Yes, you're right honey. We're going to White Forest. Come on, Gordon!" Gordon started up the car, and they drove on. Lightia started to hum. Then she started singing.

"_The rainbow sky lights up peoples souls_

_A beautiful star_

_Fills dreams with truth and hope_

_While hopelessness rules_

_No one will love_

_No one will try_

_Everyone shall sacrifice_

_While you are alone and fearing_

_Who will stay strong_

_Courage shall save_

_Strong is not true in body_

_Minds are not needed_

_Hearts are the saviours_

_Demons may darken the world_

_With evil hearts_

_But while there is happiness and joy_

_There will always be_

_A light..."_

* * *

_That's it for now, guys! In case you're wondering, I made this poem for Lightia to sing. If you wanna use this in a fanfic of your own, contact me, and I'll be happy to oblige! ;) I'll update as soon as possible, but until then, R&R, please! Thank you my bestie friends!! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: White Forest

_SO!! They're finally at the White Forest base! Finally. My favourite part of this one is when Eli finds out about Lightia...hee hee..._

Lightia:_Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, she would make G-Man sing a rap song. Whilst on a pogo stick._

* * *

"Ooohh..." Lightia stood in awe, watching a television. She seemed oblivious to the rebels that crowded her, staring at her.

"How could this be?" "Where did she come from?" "Is she alien?" "Are those wings?" "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS AN AR3!!" They questioned everything.

"Come on, now guys! She needs to say goodbye to DOG." Everyone moved out of the way so that Lightia could reach DOG. Alyx and Gordon had already went ahead to see Eli.

"Bye bye doggie..."She hugged DOG, who threw her in the air playfully and hugged her back. DOG had been assigned to be Lightia's guardian. He obviously loved having a child to look after.

"Come on, DOG! Let's go for a walk!" A rebel led DOG away to go on patrol. Another rebel snickered.

"Wonder how Mr Vance is gonna take news of the girl..."

* * *

"You know," Eli said jokingly, "Now that the suppression field is down..." He winked at Gordon, "We all have to do our part." He waited for Alyx's reaction, but when none came, he frowned. "What's wrong, honey?" Alyx bit her lip.

"Well...dad...you see...we don't really need to..." Eli smiled widely.

"Have you already?" he asked, hopeful.

"_No!_" Alyx bit her lip. "You see, we-"

"Weeee!" She was interrupted by a giggle of joy from the doorway. Eli turned around to see who had laughed, but was knocked over by something.

"What the?" he looked down to see a little girl hugging him. He grinned and started laughing, picking her up. "Wow..." he said, "...You guys have been busy! Way to go, Gordon! How long was I sleeping for?" Alyx nearly fell over.

"_DAD!"_She shouted. "Lightia isn't our daughter! We...caught her." But Eli didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was focusing on his new grand-daughter, and it seemed as if nothing could stop him laughing and hugging Lightia. But he was stopped by a vortigaunt, who took Lightia, and looked her hard in the eyes.

"...The Demon shall be crushed by the Light." Lightia nodded.

"Demon...baaaad. Gordon need help." There was a moment of silence, in which the vortigaunt seemed to contemplate what lay ahead.

"Indeed! The truth shall destroy him! Joy will come fast and to many!" he replied, nodding his head. Alyx stood watching, obviously very confused, but Gordon and Eli seemed to know what was going on.

"Very true." said Eli. Alyx turned to him.

"I don't get it! What are you guys talking about? What Demon?" Eli chuckled darkly and Gordon scowled, thinking of G-Man. He haunted Gordon, and always came at bad times, seemingly happy to do so. Gordon hated him with every nerve of his body. He often felt he was threatening him, and nobody seemed to know of him, except Gordon, Lightia, Eli, and the vortigaunts.

"I'll tell you about him another time, sweetheart." said Eli. After all, that was one story that would take quite a while to explain. He glanced at Lightia again, who was now staring out of the window, at something he couldn't see. She had a very serious look on her face. He laughed. She was cute even when she was serious. He picked her up, and turned to Gordon.

"Come on, Gordon! I'm sure you'll want to see the rocket. It's really good, you won't believe how big it is!" he started walking to the elevator, followed by Gordon and Alyx.

The vorigaunt came to see them off. "Farewell! It has been an honour. May the light conquer the Demon spectacularly!"

* * *

Gordon flung himself around the corner. He listened for any noises, and, deciding it was safe, applied a med-kit to his arm wound. He gasped for breath, and reloaded his SMG. Suddenly, he heard a roar of rage, and the hunter came charging down the corridor to him. He dodged, and started firing unmercifully at the hunters 'eye'.

The hunter didn't seem to be harmed by this, but it enraged it further, and it charged towards Gordon again. He didn't jump out of the way in time, so he was smashed into the wall, hissing from the pain. He slumped to the ground, and the hunter let off a triumphiant, electronic cackle.

Gordon scowled, and readied the second function on his machine gun whilst the hunter wasn't paying attention. He stood up, and sped away from it, then turned back, shooting a grenade at the monstrosity. It saw him, and started to run towards him, but then the grenade hit it, sending it shrieking to the ground.

Gordon smirked, and brought out his shotgun. He began to jog to the (now deserted) silo door controls.

Doctor Magnussons' voice came on the speakers. "Freeman! What is taking so long?! The silo doors _need_ to be _closed_, unless you want my beautiful rocket to be destroyed! Do you not understand the magnitude of this situation?! _HURRY UP!_" Gordon grimaced and rolled his eyes.

He arrived at the controls, and found that they were being guarded by Combine and manhacks. He destroyed them, and managed to close the silo doors. He sighed, tired, and started walking to the doors to get back to Alyx. She met him halfway, and started shooting at some left over Combine.

"Sorry, Gordon! We wanted to come help, but the emergency doors were locked, and we couldn't get in until you closed the silo doors." The vortigaunt near her nodded in agreement.

"Regrettably true. The Freeman was by himself until the doors were sealed." Gordon nodded. Alyx went over to a panel on the door she came through, and typed in a few numbers.

"I have to let my dad know you're alright." Eli's face came up on the small screen.

"Hi, Alyx. Is Gordon alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine."

"We're just about to watch the transmission." he sounded sad, sorrowful. Alyx bit her lip.

"We're just coming up now, dad. See you soon." He nodded.

"OK. Bye, sweetheart." The screen went blank. Alyx sighed.

"...Come on, Gordon." Alyx stretched her legs and stood up straight. The vortigaunt gestured for them to follow.

"The Freeman must follow." They jogged until they reached the doors, and then Alyx and Gordon continued on their way.

_**

* * *

**_

That's it for now, guys! I know it's a kinda boring ending to the chapter, but whatever. Good bit is coming up. I pinky-swear. Not looking forward to killing off Eli, though...he's so nice...but, then again, I am...You'll see what I mean...:) The story really gets good then...


	4. Chapter 4: Advisor

_**Well. This is it, people. You know what I mean. It is time for the awesome, but extremely depressing chapter! :D This chapter is the most serious yet. Seriously. I'm being serious. The most serious chapter yet. Being totally cereal here...Uh-I mean serious. Serious. That's right...Also, I know that there was never a part where Alyx had a nap, but I had to add it in to shed a bit of light on Lightia's thoughts and what she knows, the lullaby that Alyx sings is a verse from the Japanese Powerpuff Girls Z opening, and since her mother was Asian, I thought it would be nice to include (It's saying not to cry and to be strong and wipe your tears). **_

**Minxtail**: Hey bro'! Glad you checked out my fanfic. Keep doing so, or I'll bite your toes off and feed them to the mermaids...

**Still Bullet**: Yeah, I know, sometimes I'm crappy with my grammar! XD But I will try my hardest. Glad you're liking were this is going. I hope more people will find it interesting as well. I'll also work on making Alyx shout less and stuff, thanks for all the great advice! :)

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, she would make G-Man do the macarena more than once._

_**Now, prepare to bring out a box of tissues...seriously.**_

* * *

"Uhk...Neh...Demon...baaaad. Daddy...need help...Help...daddy...mommy..." Lightia tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling to herself. She could see what was coming. And she did not like it one bit. "Noooo..." she moaned. "Advisor...Grandpa...Demon...he knows...AAAAAHHHH!!" She screamed, and sat bolt-up right. Alyx, who was sleeping next to her, sat up quickly, and instinctively grabbed her gun.

"_Lightia?! What's wrong_!?" Lightia was crying non-stop. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Gordon flew into the room. He had brought out his shotgun and was looking about the room, trying to see what had happened. He saw Alyx cradling a crying Lightia, and lowered his gun, going over to help.

"Waaaahhh...L-Lightia scaaaaared!" She sobbed. Eli, Doctor Kleiner, Doctor Magnusson, and some rebels all came running into the room. When they all saw that Lightia was crying, they started to shout questions.

"What happened?!" "Who screamed?!" "What's wrong with Lightia?!" "Don't I get to shoot something?!" They all kept shouting, until Eli shouted for them to stop and leave. Soon, Eli was the only one of the crowd left in the room, and he limped over to see what was wrong.

"Wah, wah waaaaah!!" Lightia cried, refusing to stop. Alyx started to sing her a lullaby.

_"Nakitakute, Nakenakute!  
Naku no nara, Namida wo fuite.  
Datte kawaii no wa Egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete..."_

Lightia stopped crying, and snuggled up against Alyx. Alyx suddenly had a very strange feeling in her stomach. She then realised that Lightia really _was_ like a daughter to her. Eli looked at her sadly.

"Was that...?" She nodded.

"That's what mom used to sing to me when I cried..." She smiled. "I guess it will pass down to Lightia, now..." Eli smiled.

"That's good." Eli wiped his damp eyes, and gestured to the door. "I was just coming to get you. We're about to launch the rocket." Alyx gasped.

"Already? Wow, Gordon, you're fast at destroying striders!" Gordon blushed, and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. Eli chuckled.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Alyx was about to reply, when Gordon took her hand, and held it in his. Now it was her turn to blush. They started walking off, and Lightia toddled just ahead of them, so they could see if she got into trouble.

* * *

"Yes, yes...and..._the portal has been neutralised! _Neutralised!_ YES! Wooooo!_ We did it!!_ Aha ha ha ha!!_ Of course, the rocket worked perfectly, just as planned, I..." Doctor Magnusson carried on patting himself on his back for a few minutes whilst everyone cheered and laughed. They had plenty of good reasons to do so, after all. For one thing, they had successfully stopped the combine superportal. Alyx and Gordon were hugging, laughing, Eli had picked up Lightia, and was swinging her around playfully, much to the delight of the little girl, and DOG was doing a little dance.

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Alyx cheered. She stopped, and sighed. "I wish we didn't have to leave so soon..." The grown-ups starting talking about grown-up stuff, and Lightia went of to her own little world. She was strangely silent. She seemed to be mourning. She would be soon...

Lightia found a mound of pebbles, and gathering them up, brought them to a little corner. She started piling them up, and made them into little shapes. She giggled. "Star...moon...circle..." She made some more shapes, until a sorrowful looking Alyx came to her.

"Hi, honey..." she said, sadly. Lightia looked at her, curious of what was wrong. Alyx sighed. "I'm afraid you won't see me for a little while, sweetheart. Me and Gordon...are going away, for a little bit." She was forcing herself to not burst into tears. Lightia seemed on the verge of doing so.

"Going away...? Daddy go away? What about Mommy? _What about Mommy?!"_ Lightia cried. Alyx felt tears running down her cheeks. Lightia thought of her as her mother. Gordon and Eli were watching, both silently getting heartbroken as the scene unfolded before them.

"I'm so sorry, honey..." Lightia hugged her.

"...Lightia love mommy and daddy..." Alyx nodded.

"Daddy and mommy love you very much, Lightia. So does grandpa. You will never be alone. We all love you."Lightia fixed her gaze on the ground. Then, she nodded. Alyx wiped her eyes. "You're very brave, honey. You remember that being brave and having courage to do something is the most important thing." Lightia looked into her eyes.

"Demon must be destroyed. Lightia will do it. Advisor...he sent them..." She said desperately. she wanted to tell Alyx everything, what was going to happen, what to do, who she was, but, she couldn't. She couldn't stop it...

Alyx stared at her intently. She sighed. "I'm sorry honey. But I have to go with daddy now." Lightia nodded. Her face suddenly lit up.

"One minute. Go down, wait for Lightia!" Alyx nodded. Lightia started runnning back to her room, and Alyx, Gordon, and Eli got in the elevator. Gordon took Alyx's hand. She smiled, and said thanks. Eli chuckled. Maybe they would get married...The elevator stopped. Gordon froze. He quickly grabbed his SMG, and looked around. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. Something was already there...

"What is it Gor-" A mind blast stopped her in mid sentence. "_No!_ Dad! Gordon!" An Advisor.

* * *

Lightia was excited. She knew Alyx would love her drawing very much. When she had first arrived at the base, she had started to draw a picture for Alyx and Gordon. She thought they needed to be cheered up. It was of her, Alyx, and Gordon all holding hands, standing on green grass, with a blue sky and a bright sun. She was finishing the last bit of colouring- Alyx's eyes. "Yeah!" She giggled. The woman next to her smiled.

"You finally finished it! It's lovely. What is it?" She asked. She was the new babysitter for Lightia, for when Alyx and Gordon went to destroy the Borealis.

"Lightia, mommy, and daddy. Daddy has a crowbar." She pointed to Gordon's hand, were a small piece of metal was. The babysitter laughed.

"Yeah, he sure does. It really is beautiful, Lightia. Are you gonna give it to your mommy and daddy?" Lightia nodded. Now her mom and dad could remember her when they were gone. Maybe if they were scared or in danger, they could look at that, and remember that Lightia would save them. "Go on, then! I'll be here if you need me. Remember, don't go outside the base!"Lightia nodded again. Then she started running back to the garage.

* * *

"Nrgh...let him go!"Alyx shouted. The Advisor lifted her father in the air. "_No! Dad!_" She struggled against the Advisors telekinisis, but there was no use. Gordon was trying to break free, and was attempting to reach his gun on the ground.

"Remember, Gordon! Destroy that ship! No matter what the cost!" Eli shouted. He knew what was coming. He couldn't stop it.

"No!" Alyx struggled some more.

"I love you, honey. Don't look!" He said.

"I love you dad!" She cried out. The Advisor turned him over, and was about to attack, when...

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!_" Alyx turned in the direction of the shriek.

"Nooooo!! Lightia!!" She struggled even more furiously. Gordon's eyes were wide. He was scared. His entire family might die...and he couldn't stop it.

"Daddy! Mommy! Grandpa!!" Lightia screamed. Another Advisor appeared, and took Lightia. Alyx screamed.

"NO!_ TAKE ME INSTEAD!!_" She shouted. The Advisor ignored her. It seemed to enjoy the fact that it was causing her so much pain. The other Advisor went back to her father.

"_No..._"

"Don't look, honey!" Shouted Eli. The Advisor raised it's tounge.

"_Stop..._"

It stabbed him in the back of the head. Lightia screamed. Alyx shrieked. tears started running down Gordon's cheeks.

"_It can't happen..._"

DOG flew in, and started attacking the Advisor holding Lightia in rage, ripping it apart. The other Advisor started to flee, after chucking Eli to the floor. DOG chased it, and mutiliated it. Gordon, Alyx, and Lightia fell to the ground. "_Dad!!_" screamed Alyx. She ran over to his limp body.

_"Nakitakute...Nakenakute..."_

"_No..._" She collapsed, and started crying uncontrollably.

_"Naku no nara...Namida wo fuite..."_

"Please..."

_"Datte kawaii no wa Egao ga ichiban desho?"_

"_Don't leave me..._"

_"...Dakedo...zenbu...to...iwasete..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Power Inside

_Hey, guys! Wow...I only just realised how amazingly deppressing the last chapter was...**AND I LURVED IT! SO DAMNED MUCH!** But, still, I'm going to try and lay off the emo-ness for a while, so don't worry. Also, sorry this didn't come sooner. Not only did I get hit by a huge writer's block, and was attacked by plot bunnies, I am currently doing important tests at school, so I have been revising. Now comes some action! Read on, my friends, read on..._

**Still Bullet**_: You rule. Thanks for reviewing so many times! It's like you're cheering me on! :D Working on my grammar will be hard, but I think it will be worth it. Sorry I almost made you cry! :( But, that is what I wanted people to do, so don't worry about it! :) Glad you like the plot- I'm not gonna give up on this fanfic! _

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, G-Man would do karaoke every Friday night. Which would be awesome!!_

* * *

Alyx slowly regained her vision. Her ears tuned in quickly. All she could hear was gunfire from all around her. "What...Where am I..." She suddenly remembered what had happened. She looked across from her, only to be met with the horrible sight of her father's corpse. "No...Dad..." She sat on the ground, crying, afraid to move. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her, and carried her to safety. She looked up, and saw it was Gordon. He was crying lightly, and she could see something in his eyes. Fear.

"_Squads 4, 5, and 6 to the garage...Squads 1, 2 and 3 to the tunnels..." _A cool female voice rang out from the speakers on the walls. Rebels kept running by. They were all shouting, or reloading, or crying. It was like Black Mesa all over...

"...What's going on, Gordon? Where's Lightia?!" She looked around, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of her daughter. Gordon shook his head. He had an extremely worried look on his face. Alyx squeezed his arm. "She'll be OK...She'll be hiding or something...let's look for her." They didn't need to. Because, as soon, as she said that, a bright burst of light filled the middle of the room. Everyone, absolutely everyone, including Combine, stopped fighting, and just stared at the light. It was beautiful. Then something appeared from it. Lightia. Alyx was about to run forward, when Gordon grabbed her, and pushed her back. He ran forwards to get Lightia, but as soon as he got within 3 metres of her, he was stopped by some kind of invisible shield.

He looked at Lightia. There was something wrong with her. Her eyes were closed. She was standing, but there was something odd about her. She had her hands clasped together, almost as if she was praying. She was just standing still. Gordon tried hitting the place where the invisible shield was. He flew back, and landed on the floor. Lightia opened her eyes. She looked very calm. It was strange considering what had just happened, and what was happening. Suddenly, a Combine Elite seemed to snap out of his trance, and shot an energy ball at Lightia.

The ball bounced back, and hit the Elite in the face. His team started shooting at Lightia, but then her wings got big. She flew towards them, and a sword appeared in her hand. She sliced them down, and the ones that tried to escape were shot down by blasts of energy from her hands. The rebels all stood watching, their mouths hanging open, obviously not knowing whether they should be cheering or screaming.

"Lightia?!" shouted Alyx. Lightia seemed to be hurrying. She was acting as though, at any moment, something bad could happen. Soon, all the Combine soldiers in the garage were dead. Rebels started cheering, but Lightia didn't notice. She ran towards Gordon, and jumped into his arms. She started crying, and Gordon hugged her tight. Alyx stared at them for a little while, before she rushed over, and joined in the hug.

"Mommy!" cried Lightia. Alyx just sobbed, esctatic that Lightia was safe.

"I'm so glad you're OK..." She whispered. "I thought I had lost you..." She gulped, and steadied herself. Lightia turned to Gordon.

"Daddy. We need leave. Not safe. He is coming." Gordon stared at her for a few minutes. He nodded sadly, and walked with Lightia to the helicopter, leaving Alyx to mourn over her father's body.

"I'm so sorry, dad..." She said softly, "I wish you were still alive...I would stay here forever, but we need to go. I'll always love you, daddy..." She whispered. She laid some flowers she had found next to her father, and started jogging to the helicopter. She got it running, and it started to fly away from the base.

"Goodbye, dad..."

* * *

"_Report? CPU-6780, where is AC1?_" The Combine listening to his radio switched a button, and started talking into it.

"We have a visual. Subject is airborne. Has the Child and Vance Subject with him. White Forest Base has been lost to the rebels. What are the orders? Shall we send a Anti-Air tank?" There was a pause, as the reciever of the message was thinking of what to do.

"_The Business Man is taking care of the situation considering the Subjects. Orders are; Leave White Forest, and get to Combine base 862. Defend it at all costs._" The reply came. The soldier nodded.

"10-4." He switched off his radio, and turned to his squad. "Radio officers trying to over-run White Forest to retreat, and meet up at Combine base 862. Tanks, move on to the base ahead of footsoldiers. Upon getting to point 63, unload snow vehciles and set up minor temporary camp. Those are the orders, carry on, soldiers." All of the soldiers nodded, and started getting to work.

"Hey, can you help with this thing over here?" One of the soldiers said to another soldier near him. he nodded, and they both went over to the edge of the camp, into a small building. They locked the doors. Then the first one took of his helmet.

"Barney! What the hell are we gonna do? We might get caught if we go any further. When they set up camp, they'll examine us all!" The other man took off his helmet.

"Don't you think I know that, Zeke?!" He snapped. He had just gotten news of the death of Eli, but there was no time to mourn. He sighed. Going undercover had never been this hard or complicated. "Look, we need a plan. If they get to the Borealis before Gordon and Alyx, then we're all screwed! We have to come up with something. Think!" Barney said. Zeke nodded.

"I have one! All we need to do is..." He was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"OPEN UP!!" A Soldier shouted. Barney gasped.

"Oh crap! Get out the back! _Run!_" He yanked open the back door, and they both started running as fast as they could with all their equipment.

"We need to send the Borealis base the plan!" Shouted Barney.

"We will! We just need to get to the safe point!" Replied a gasping Zeke. They kept runnning.

"_I hope you're okay, Gordon._" thought Barney, "_My prayers are with you, and Alyx and Lightia. We all believe in you._"

* * *

Lightia stared out of the window, a slight smile on her face. She seemed to be looking over her good memories, not the recent ones. Gordon was piloting the helicopter, while Alyx was resting in the small bed. There was an air of calm and peace around the helicopter. They were all thinking of what was in store for the future. And, what had happened in the past.

A small tear fell from Lightia's face. But she still smiled serenely. Then she started singing.

"_Love is what one believes..._

_The dreams of_

_Happiness and light..._

_The dreams of joy and love..._

_They will teach us to _

_Stand and be brave_

_Courage will save us_

_From the Evil ahead_

_Happiness is for one_

_Friendship and love to joy forever_

_Light of a soul_

_Why should we be sad?_

_Don't worry, my dear,_

_Lovely lights will save us _

_down here..._"

* * *

_When I was writing the song at the end, I had a piano song on in the background. It's called_ 'Reminiscence- Thoughts Not Extinguished'_. I love it, it's just so...beautiful. It helped inspire the song. Onto the plot, if you noticed the 'Business Man' thing...Hmm...I wonder who that is? ;)  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Snow War

_Hey, guys! In this chapter, the team arrive at the rebel base near the Borealis. This is quite a nice chapter, at the start anyway! ;)_

**Still Bullet**: _Glad that my grammar was better this chapter! Yeah, finals suck...:( But, I'm going to try and update as much as possible! :D_

**Spartan-IV**: _Thanks for the suggestions! I always love getting suggestions, because it will help me to write better! XD If you're looking forward to the G-Man appearing, have no fear! That chapter is here! :)_

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, G-Man would be married to his briefcase. And his child would be Gordon._

* * *

"Mommy, what's that?" Lightia turned from the window to her mother, who laughed.

"That's snow, hon! Wow, is this the first time you've ever seen snow?" Lightia nodded. She looked over at her father.

"Why daddy never talk?" She asked, curious. Alyx scratched her head thoughtfully.

"Well..." She didn't really have an answer for that question. "That's actually a really good question. Gordon!" She shouted to Gordon, who instantly perked up and looked over at her. "Why don't you ever talk?" Gordon rolled his eyes, and gave her a 'you're stupid' look. Alyx chuckled to herself, and nodded, understanding.

"I guess that'd be kinda stupid to ask, woudn't it?" Gordon laughed quietly, and went back to piloting.

"Are we there yet?" whined Lightia. The journey had been long. It had seemed even longer because of the dread of Eli's death. Alyx looked out of the window.

"_Yes!_" She blurted out, happily. She could see the rebel base. "Gordon, do you see the base?" Gordon nodded. Alyx picked up Lightia and gave her a hug. Soon, they were in the base, being ushered along a corridor, whilst excited rebels all whispered.

"My God, Gordon Freeman!" "Alyx Vance!" "Now we'll really hurt the Combine!" "Is that a kid?" "I WANT MORE SYRUP ON MY PANCAKES! Oh, look, Gordon Freeman. MORE SYRUP!!"

A man came out from a big room, and showed them inside.

"Well, glad you guys made it here safe! My name's Andy Polchuk, and I'm the leader of this base. What can I do for you guys?" He sat down in a twirly chair, and stared at them. Gordon coughed.

"Uh...well, you see, we really need to get to the Borealis." Said Alyx. "Is there any way we could get there? We've never had to go in snow before, so we don't have any appropriate equipment. Andy scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"We may just be able to help you with that. We have a few snowmobiles here, they're old, but they work well. If you want to, you can take them. We don't really need them too much." Alyx nodded.

"That's be great! Thanks!" Andy waved his hand, as though waving her thanks away.

"Hey, no prob! We're all resistance here. We have to share what little there is. So! Do you wanna see 'em?" He got up, and walked over to the door. Alyx, Gordon, and Lightia all got up, and followed him down to a small garage filled with rebels. He strode over to a blanket that was covering something, and took it off, to reveal 3 shiny, white snowmobiles. Alyx gasped.

"They're beautiful! Perfect. Do you think we could leave now?" Andy shook his head.

"You might wanna wait an hour. We'll change one of the snowmobiles for your daughter. Should make it easier for her to drive. But, while you're waiting, we'll prepare some supplies and such for ya, so why don't you guys rest a while?" Alyx nodded happily.

"Thank you so, so much." She said. Andy smiled.

"Hey, I told ya before, it's no problem. We got radioed by your friend Barney before you arrived. He had a plan, and we've started putting it into action. Already set up tactical defenses around the Borealis, and we've sent soldiers down some tunnels to hit the Combine base right where it hurts. We should hold them off long enough for you guys to get into the Borealis safely." Gordon nodded, happy to hear that Barney was alright. Alyx took his hand, and Lightia's, and they all started walking to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

"Ouch!" Alyx turned around to see Lightia preparing another snowball to throw at her. "Hey!" Another snowball hit Alyx, and Lightia giggled. Alyx laughed, and threw one back. They were waiting for Gordon to come back out of a small building. Yet another snowball had hit Alyx, but not from Lightia. "What? Who-?" She turned around, and saw Gordon smiling, amused.

"Oh, Gordon!" Alyx laughed, and soon they were having a full-fledged snowball fight. It was the most fun Alyx had had in years. The small war went on for a few minutes, before they had to stop, and get on their snowmobiles.

"What you get, daddy?" asked Lightia. Gordon showed her some ammo he had found, and put some in her gun. Alyx and Gordon had decided to give Lightia a pistol, in case they weren't around when she was in trouble. She was actually surprisingly good with it, even though she had never even held a gun before.

"Come on, we have to get going." They all accelerated, and carried on to the Borealis.

* * *

"I see the child." The soldier said. He picked up his sniper rifle, and aimed it at the small girls' head. She was laughing happily, and was very cute. But the soldier would not feel any guilt if he killed her. If ordered to do so, he would kill her in a second. People were just walking targets to him. "Do you want me to take her out?" Reports from the attempted White Forest base takeover had not been ignored. Apparently the girl was a great danger to the Combine.

"_Negative. The Business Man was held up by a meeting with the Contractors, but will be there soon. He will distract the parents, while you tranquilise the girl, and bring her to the nearest Combine base. She may prove to be useful._"

"10-4." The soldier lowered his sniper rifle, but stayed and watched the family go off into the distance. He picked up his gear, and got on his snowmobile, following the trio. "_Soon,_" he thought, "_very soon..._"

* * *

"Bang, bang!" Lightia pretended she was shooting her snowman. "Bang, bang! Ooohh...Oh no! He dead! Blarg! Whoosh!" She ran over to her snowman, and knocked off his arm. "Doctor, doctor! I save him!" She started pretending to be a doctor. "You save him! Yay..." She put the snowman's arm back on, and smiled triumphantly. She looked over to Gordon and Alyx, who were looking at a map.

"It's that way." Alyx pointed to her right. Gordon shook his head. "Oh, really? Well, which way do you think we should go then?" She put her hands on her hips. Gordon pointed to his left. "Nu, uh! It's that way!" Gordon shook his head, and pointed to his left. "Right." Left. "Right!" Left! "RIGHT!" LEFT! "_RIGHT!_" _LEFT! _Lightia groaned, and rolled her eyes. She walked over to them, and took the map. They stared at her, and eventually, she pointed forward.

"Well...I was almost right!" Joked Alyx. Gordon smiled, and they got on their snowmobiles. Lightia whimpered. She wasn't on her snowmobile. Alyx gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong, honey? Why don't you-" Suddenly, she froze. Gordon looked at her, curious, only to see that she was actually _frozen in time. _His look of curiousity turned to horror, and he rushed over to Lightia, who was standing still, with a terrified look on her face. She was suddenly lifted high into the air.

"Daddy, help!" Gordon jumped, trying to grab her, but he couldn't reach her.

"_Doctor Freeman..._" Gordon and Lightia gasped, as a suited man appeared put of nowhere. "A lot of...things have happened when I was gone, I see..." He sneered at Lightia, who stuck her tounge out at him.

"You are baaaaad man!!" She shouted at him. He chuckled darkly.

"I think it is time that we took...your daughter...away from you..." He said. Gordon glared at him, and brought out his gun. But, he froze. He could still see what was happening, but he couldn't move. "Perhaps..." G-Man looked over at Alyx. "Her...mother...should see this, hmm?" He pointed at Alyx, who unfroze, but could still not move.

"What?" She looked at G-Man, and Lightia. "What's going on? Who the hell is he, Gordon?!" Gordon scowled.

"Demon..." said Lightia. Alyx gasped.

"Isn't that what dad was talking about?" Gordon and Lightia nodded.

"Ah..." G-Man smirked, "Your father...I had to...hmm...silence him, shall we say? I sent some Advisors his way...I couldn't allow him to say much more to...Mr Freeman..." Alyx screamed.

"You killed my father?! _I'll kill you!_" She shrieked. G-Man smiled evily.

"It had to be done..." He shrugged. "But, back to matters...I was just telling Mr Freeman here, that I will need to remove your...daughter now..." Alyx glared at him fiercely.

"No way!! I'll never let you take Lightia!" She shouted at him. G-Man smirked again.

"I wasn't asking..." He clicked his fingers, and time moved again, except for Alyx and Gordon. Suddenly, a dart of some kind hit Lightia. She shrieked, and struggled mid-air. Her eyes started to droop, and she fell to the floor unconcious. A Combine soldier appeared, and he took her in a small vehicle, and started driving off. All the while, Alyx screamed, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I will need to be going now...if you want your daughter back, Mr Freeman, you will need to follow the path I have set for you..." He disappeared, and Alyx and Gordon were able to move again.

"No..._Lightia..._" Alyx fell to her knees, and shrieked into the night. "LIGHTIA!! LIGHTIAAAAAAAAA!!"


	7. Chapter 7: Imprisonment

_Hey, guys! Sorry to leave you on such a big cliffhanger. ;) I've been REALLY busy lately, so sorry this took so long to upload. This chapter will be very revealing. Also, somebody asked me if I could give an example of what Lightia is like. I've always imagined her kind of like Chibi-Chibi from Sailor Moon. So there ya go! :)_

**Still Bullet**: _Sorry about all the cliffhangers...:) But cool plot twists will keep coming your way...especially this chapter. This chapter has the coolest plot twists EVER!! :D_

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, G-Man would sing Bananaphone everyday._

* * *

Lightia stirred into consciousness. "Where..." She looked around her, and saw that she was inside a damp, dirty, old cell. "No...Mommy? Daddy?" She whimpered. She heard scuttling across the floor, and shrieked, jumping onto the small, hard bed. There were _rats. _She was _alone._ There was a _horrible_ smell_. _And her mom and dad were not there. Lightia started crying, miserable and frightened.

"_You're very brave, honey. You remember that being brave and having courage to do something is the most important thing._" She stopped crying. Her mother had told her that. She had to stay strong. She wiped her eyes, and slowly edged off of the bed. The door suddenly opened.

"Move." A guard commanded. Lightia sat, staring at him, refusing to move. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. "_Move._" He growled. Lightia stood up shakily, and started walking to the door. There was another guard waiting at the door.

"What are they going to do to this one?" He asked. The other shrugged.

"They just want us to scan her memories. Then, brainwash her. You know, the usual." He nodded to her. "Little runt looks like she's seen a ghost." He shoved her into a wall, and she crashed to the floor. "Get up, you pathetic piece of crap!" He barked at her. Lightia wobbily got to her feet, now sporting a bloody nose.

"They've got the machine started. We just need to plug her in. I'll chain her." He pulled out some chains, and roughly tightened them around Lightia's neck and arms. "Move it!" he said. Both the guards started to walk, talking about who they had tortured that day, dragging Lightia behind them. She coughed. There was a dreadful smell from the cells she passed. Like rotting flesh. Groans, moans, and screams of pain echoed around the halls. She shivered. It was freezing.

"Is this the girl?" A guard called from a room down the hall. The guard that had chained Lighia nodded.

"Plug her in, will you?" They pushed Lightia into the room, and forced her into a chair. She squinted in the sudden light, from equipment above her head. They squeezed a small metal machine onto her head, and tightened the leather straps around her wrists to the chair.

"Starting memory process in...3...2...1...commence!" A sharp pain. Then nothing.

* * *

"Lia-chan!" Rose stood at the bottom of the tree. "Huwwy up, Lia-chan! We need to go to the palace soon!" She shuffled her feet from side to side. "..._and I REALLY need a wee wee!_" Suddenly a small girl fell from the tree, and Rose squealed with fright. "Lia-chan?!" She squeaked. "Lia-chan, wha-?!" The little girl looked up, and smiling mischeviously, playfully grabbed Rose and dragged her to the ground. "Eeek!" The girl laughed happily.

"Sorry, Rosie Posie!" She giggled. "Come on, then, silly billy!" She took Rose's hand, and they started running back to the palace. The guards lept to the side, letting the little girls in, and closing the large doors behind them. "Sssshhh..." The little girl shushed Rose. "Don't make any sound..." They slowly crept up the steps.

"_Princess Lightia!"_ The little girls cringed, and turned around to the voice. A middle-aged woman walked towards them, furious. "Where have you been? You know that you are supposed to be back by 5 o'clock! What were you doing?" She scolded. Lightia stared at the ground, then mumbled something.

"I was putting a ladybug back in its tree..." The woman's face softened, and she looked like she was suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Yes, well...just don't do it again." She said. "Come on, we'll need get you ready for the ball. And, Rose, Aafer said that he would meet you and the Princess at the fountain... "

* * *

"Will you accept the responsibility of the Light?" The crowds were now all staring at Lightia. She nodded.

"I do." The crowd cheered, the sound deafening.

"Then you will now possess the Light!" A feeling of pure happiness flew through her veins, and she opened her eyes to see the smiling faces of her best friends Rose and Aafer.

"How does it feel, Lightia?" Lightia smiled.

"Beautiful."

* * *

"Princess! What should we do?!" A flustered guard shouted. The young woman in the throne stood up, and unsheathed her sword.

"...Run." She said, bluntly. She signalled her guards to get behind her, leaving only two people in front of her. "Go!" She shouted at them. They shook their heads.

"No, Lightia. You know what he's here for. We're not going to let him get it. Or hurt you." The woman said. She had a small bump on her stomach, which her husband was staring at, protectively. A loud banging sound was echoing around the hall, coming from the door. There was also screams of terror and explosions.

"You know Rose's right, Lightia. We're not leaving." Lightia nodded, but bit her lip nervously.

"I know, Aafer. But what about Rose? I won't let her fight. The baby..." Rose shook her head vigorously.

"I can still use my bow and arrows! I'm not going to sit by, while he tries to kill you!" She shouted. After a pause, Lightia slowly shook her head.

"Move to the side of me. Don't look into his eyes. I don't know what he'll try." The banging from the door was becoming more insistent, and the sound of wood cracking was added to the mixture of noises. The door suddenly burst open, and a still silence filled the rooms. A man started walking up the carpet to the throne. He had long black robes on, and had an evil looking smile on his face, accompinied with freezing cold eyes. He was staring at Lightia, who was standing gracefully in front of her throne, holding her sword at her side, ready for any attack. He finally stopped, metres away from Lightia.

"Hello...Princess." He smirked. She glared at him.

"Get to the point, Demon." The man gave her a look of amusement.

"Please...You may call me G-Man...You know what it stands for." He said. Lightia rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how many innocent people you have killed? Do you know the amount of damage you have caused? Do you even care?!" G-Man shrugged.

"No, I don't care." Lightia resisted the urge to kill him right there.

"You truly are an evil Demon." She growled at him. He smirked again.

"Of course! I love it that way. Now..." He drew his sword. "No more games. Give me the Light!" Lightia shook her head, and laughed darkly.

"I would rather die. Unfortunately, it will be you who dies." She ran forward, and they started fighting, swords clanging, and shouts of encouragement for Lightia from her friends. Rose shot a few arrows at G-Man, but he always moved out of the way just in time. Finally, they stopped, and stepped away from each other. She charged her energy, and started firing blasts at him, while he dodged them, and sent small bombs at her. Eventually, blood fell from him, and he stopped, panting.

"Perhaps you will part with the Light once I kill you!" He threw a dagger at her. But it never hit her.

"_ROSE!!_" Rose fell to the ground, the dagger in her chest. Aafer and Lightia ran forward. They pulled the dagger out. But it was too late. It had hit her heart. They started sobbing, and Aafer collapsed over her body, crying uncontrollably. Lightia stood up, tears running down her face.

_"I won't let you_..." She held out her hand, and a burst of light came from it. It filled the middle of the room, and she ran towards it.

"NO!" G-Man ran after her. She jumped through, and G-Man sped up, jumping through it just in time before it closed.

* * *

Lightia opened her eyes, confused and feeling nauseous. Alarms were going off all around her, and the guards were trying to desperately fix the machine.

"Oh my God!" One of them exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Another shouted.

"Her power level! It's over 8000!" The guards all rushed over to the monitor.

"No...It's **OVER 9000**!!" The lights in the room flickered and died. A guard cried out in pain, and a distinctive thump rang around the room as he fell to the floor unconcious. Lightia raised her leg again, and jump-kicked the other guards in the face. When they had all fallen, she ran out of the room, but not before grabbing her pistol and some keys from one of the guards.

"Which way...?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey! Over here, little girl! Help!" Lightia turned around, to see people poking their heads out of the tiny barred windows in the cell doors. "Please, you have to get us out of here! We're all gonna die if you don't!" Lightia nodded, and one by one, opened the cell doors, releasing the people inside.

"We have to get out!" She shouted to them all. They nodded. "I need to get to the Borealis. Can you help Lightia?" They al cheered.

"Of course we'll help you, little missy! You saved our lives. We're with you to the end." Lightia smiled.

"...Let's go!" They all started to run in the direction of the exit. "_Don't worry, mommy._" Lightia thought, "_Lightia will save you and daddy soon._"

* * *

_That's it, guys! I have to admit, this is not one of my favourite chapters. But...the next one will be better, I swear. I have a little surprise coming your way...;) By the way, anyone who got the "_**OVER 9000**_!!" Dragonball Z joke gets a cookie. Domo arigato, minna! :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Warm

_Hey guys! This chapter took aaaaages to write. But, believe me, not my fault. Not only have I just went into a new year in my high school, but I have a lot to sort out right now. Not to mention that the plot bunnies decided to attack AGAIN!! :( But, the chapter is finally here. I'm going to wait a bit longer until my next update - I'm really busy with my school work right now. But don't worry! In Scotland, the Summer Holiday will start in less than 3 weeks. So I will update much more then. I already know where I'm going with at least 6 chapters, the problem is writing them well. My English teacher says that I'm getting much better with my writing, though. I haven't writen in a while, you see, so I'm still getting back into the flow. I know this beginning is kinda boring, but it gets better-I swear on all the cookies in the world! No! I CAN'T DO THAT! **THE POOR COOKIES!! COOOOOKIES!!**_

**Ninja of The Hidden Fridge**: _Hey, thanks muchly for reviewing! X3 I love it when people review. The more reviews I get, the more frequently I'll update...just saying...Anyway, thanks again, dude! :)_

**Still Bullet**: _Thank you SO much! You review every chapter! Sniffle...I LURV YOU! (hugs!) Enjoy this chapter, 'cause it's for you! :D_

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half-Life. If she did, G-Man would be a playboy model...Eww..._

* * *

"Gordon, how long?" Alyx asked. Gordon shook his head, and shrugged. He didn't know. It already felt like an eternity since their daughter had been taken, and time was still not getting any shorter for their benefit. Alyx nodded. They carried on driving their snowmobiles, and after an hour or two, (although, it seemed like days) they finally arrived at the Combine base. They sneaked past a spiked wall, and some guards, and hid behind a small building at the edge of the camp. All the guards suddenly started to gather in the middle of the camp, along with all of the soldiers. A soldier, who they supposed was the commander of the base, stood in front of the crowd.

"There is radio silence from the squads we sent to the prison. They were investigating the sudden silence from the prison wardens. Should we send some more troops in? The Child was sent there." Alyx gasped quietly, recognising the Combine name for Lightia. Gordon covered her mouth, and signalled for her to listen carefully to the conversation.

"_Negative on that. The last reports of the wardens have been analysed, and they indicate that the Child has escaped, with a large group of armed rebels. She is making her way to your camp, so be prepared and make certain that she, along with her parents, cannot get into the Borealis._" The commander nodded, and his troops started whispering excitedly to each other.

"Ten-Four." He switched off his radio, and turned to his small army. "You heard the man. Squads three, eight, and fifteen, I want you to fortify our defenses, and make sure that the walls cannot be passed. Guards, get back to work. Squads ten, seven, and four, set up all automated guns around the defenses, and make sure that no one can get in or out of the Borealis. Snipers, take your positions, and radio everybody when you spot them. Shoot on sight. Everyone else, get ammo, guns, and other soldiers ready. Move out!" The soldiers started running this way and that, preparing for Lightia.

"Damn..." Alyx grumbled. Guards had moved in front of the entrance of the Borealis. They would be spotted easily if they tried to get into it. She looked around, and spotted a place for them to hide. "Well, Gordon," she whispered to him, "It looks like we'll have to wait for Lightia to get here. She stuck her hands in her pockets, as it was freezing. She suddenly felt something in one of them. "What the-?" She took it out, revealing a small, slightly crumpled piece of paper, with a drawing on it. She smiled, and stared at it for a little bit. It was a drawing of her, Gordon, and Lightia all together, standing on very green grass, with a very blue sky in the background. She turned it over, and saw another thing. It was a small note attatched to the back. She took it off, and started to read it.

"_Dear mommy,_"

It began, in messy writing,

_"If you are reading this, it means you found my drawing. I hope you like it_!"

Alyx smiled, and read on.

_" If you are in danger, don't worry - Lightia will save you! Tell daddy I love him. And I love you, too. Love from Lightia xoxoxo :)"_

"Gordon," Alyx whispered, "Lightia says she loves you." She started to cry, and Gordon hugged her tight. It would be a long day.

* * *

Lightia giggled to herself, and kept watching the rebel. "No, I told you that my house is haunted! _Why won't anyone believe me!?_" He shouted. Lightia stifled her laugh, and aimed her finger at the rebel's fridge. It flew open, and he jumped. "_**SEE?!**_" He shrieked. The other one shook his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." Lightia burst out laughing, whilst the rebel started banging his head on a desk, cursing. This was all Lightia could do for fun - annoying the rebel that lived in the old, abandoned apartment on the other side of the road.

"_Reports of Anti-Citizen One have been recorded coming your way. Soldiers who sent the reports have all went silent. Subject is armed, and ready to harm._" Lightia immediately perked up, and looked from the building to the street down below. There was a CPU, who was listening intently to his radio.

"Alright. I'll have my squad come down in my direction. Do you know where subject is coming from?" There was a pause. Passing refugees quickly averted their eyes from the obviously pissed off CPU. He had his stun-gun ready to attack anything that moved. Lightia narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"_Early reports say he was travelling by rooftops, but now he's travelling by route 938 to location 27._" The CPU gasped, and shook his head.

"What?!" He hissed, "He's getting out of the city?!" Lightia grinned, and nodded. So he was going the right way...She would have to move to the next spot soon.

"_It's going to be you and your squad's job to stop him getting away. Try not to kill him. Over and out._"

"Ten-Four." The CPU put his radio away, and snorted agitatedly. "Damn!" He shouted. A nearby woman jumped in fright, and attempted to look away, but did not do so fast enough. The CPU's eyes whipped up to her face, and he brutally hit her.

"Kyah!" The CPU suddenly smashed to the ground. Lightia smiled triumphantly, and helped the cowering woman up.

"What the-?" The woman began, dazed, but Lightia was already flying off. She smiled to herself. Flying over the outside of the city was much better-it was so gloomy and supressing in City 17. She looked ahead at the dawning sun, and sighed happily.

"_The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world..._" She giggled. "It certainly does."

* * *

"_I see her! **I see the Child!**_" All of the soldiers in the camp stopped, and listened to their radios. Alyx gasped, and squeaked fearfully. Gordon's eyes widened. The Commander nodded calmly.

"Shoot her. Shoot her now."

**_BANG!!_**

* * *

Lightia sighed, and looked around. It certainly was boring waiting for them to come along. Where were they, anyway? She looked at a Combine clock, and sighed again. They were supposed to be here by now...She poked the unconcious Combine snipers head, and giggled. The Combine looked wierd when they were unconcious...like wierd dolls or something. A shotgun firing suddenly echoed around the remnants of City 17. Lightia grinned, and stood up. There she could see an orange suited man running across the path, shooting any Combine he saw, with the help of Alyx, who was using a Combine rifle to snipe any enemies that Gordon didn't see.

"She didn't see this one..." Lightia laughed to herself. Realistically, it wasn't anything to laugh at. It Lightia hadn't landed on that rooftop, and killed that sniper, she was sure that Alyx would be picking up parts of a thoroughly mutilated Gordon right about now. Soon enough, Gordon had killed all of the soldiers ahead (with a sneaky bit of unseen help from Lightia), and Alyx was running towards him quickly. They killed the Antlions that had followed her, then they started to talk. Well. Alyx started to talk.

"...I'd like to find another way around this building," Alyx finished off typing on the Combine computer console, and turned to Gordon, "But we really don't have time." She made to walk towards the door, but was thrown off balance by a sudden shaking. "What the-?!" She looked towards the Citadel, as did Gordon, and gasped. "Oh no! Portal storm!" The blue wave of energy from the Citadel smashed through the city. Eventually it stopped, and Alyx composed herself.

"OK, now we really don't have time!" She jogged towards the door, and opened it. She and Gordon passed through, and drew their guns out. They disappeared from sight, and Lightia stretched her arms and legs.

"Kooeee..." She mumbled some strange words as she forced herself up, much to the discomfort of her body. "...My butt fell asleep!" She whined, rubbing her behind. She sighed. "Upwards and onwards!" She pulled a superhero pose. _Silence..._

She faltered. She had been expecting a fanfare to sound when she did that. She frowned, and jumped down from the snipers position, and started flying away in another direction.

"..._Why are things never like the cartoons?!_"

* * *

"**_AAAAAAHHHH!!_**" Lightia cried out in pain. She looked down at her leg, and saw that she had been shot. She gasped, and looked towards the camp. "S-Snipers..." She breathed. The rebels around her started to shoot all the soldiers they could see. The rebels with rockets did the most damage-sending soldiers flying into each other, into walls, and generally causing destruction in their favour. Eventually the camp's gate opened, revealing a large array of soldiers, Elites, tanks, and, of course...

"**_STRIDERS!!_**" A strider turned to the rebel who had shouted, and blasted a missile at him. He stood no chance. Soon, the rebels were all firing and fighting, but most were getting blasted to death. Screams of terror sounded. Lightia closed her eyes, and crouched on the ground.

"I...can't...fall...asleep..."She whispered. "I...musn't...I have...to stay...awake..." She looked down at her leg, and saw that she had lost a lot of blood. She groaned, and shifted, trying to get up again. She failed, and had to sit, listening to her comrades being destroyed, while all she could do was cry. Her vision started to blur.

"Ngh..." She mumbled. "No!" She shouted weakly. A person suddenly turned to her.

"L-Lightia!" They shouted. The words they spoke were slurs of sound. Lightia moaned painfully. Everything was going was slowing down, and the colours of the scene were starting to fade. She couldn't see who the person was. "...rdon! ...d_on! _I found Lightia!" Lightia's hearing was starting to fail. She could only hear part of the name being shouted. They ran over to her. And they screamed. "_No! Lightia, stay awake!!_" Lightia coughed, sending some red liquid out of her mouth. The woman started to sob. "**_...on! HURRY, she's dying!!_**" Another person came rushing into view. Lightia suddenly felt a sharp pain, and could faintly see something in the distance.

"_L-Light...It's...warm..._" Her breathing suddenly stopped. Blood seeped slowly from her mouth. The person shrieked again, and the other started to cry. Lightia's head fell, and hit the ground. She blinked slowly. And she felt her heart stop. Screams and howls, gunshots and explosions, sobbing and...death. She smiled softly.

**"_Warm._**

_**It's...so...**_

**_...warm..._"**


	9. Chapter 9: Ingredients

_Hey my peeps! Yeah, long time no see. Just heard about that new game 'Left 4 Dead'. My big bro' wants it, but I don't think my stomach will be able to handle it...Minty is very queasy when it comes to zombie games. :( Yeah, I know, 'U R TEH WIMPS!one1'. Yep. Yep, I am. :D But I wanna try and resist barfing, and just play it for a while, you know, anything for Valve. They are 'Teh uber awesomez'. I think I'm gonna speak internet idiot for a while...heh heh heh..._

**Still Bullet**: _Hiya! I actually finish this Friday, in my school they have this wierd system, so we start the new year BEFORE the Summer Holidays. Weird, I know. Thanks for being so supportive! I think I'm slowly getting better at writing, it just takes a while to get back with the flow. Thanks for saying that, it's nice to know that you guys think I'm getting better! :) Glad you liked the dedication, you deserved it! :D_

**Spartan-IV**: _Yar, cliff-hangers drive me crazy too, you're right - I only like 'em if I'm writing them! ;) Thanks for reviewing. And as for whether you are right or not...well, just read on! XD Thanks again!_

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, G-Man would be the 'Don't take drugs' logo. That would work SO well. 'Mr Drugsman...I'm here to say, well...You died from taking drugs.' MWA HA HA HA AHAHA! It would work._

* * *

"Wake up." Lightia opened her eyes, and shot up, looking around. There wasn't much to see. In fact, there wasn't anything to see. It was just darkness. She gasped, wondering what had happened.

"...Am I dead?" She asked. There was silence. She frowned, and hugged her arms around her. Why was it so cold? It had been warm a minute ago. Suddenly a light appeared in front of her. She jumped back, surprised.

"We shall meet again, soon. It's not your time." A voice echoed around the darkness, and Lightia's eyes widened.

"Are you God?" She shouted, freaking out. There was a chuckle.

"I don't know. What do you think? What do you think 'God' is? It's up to you." Lightia raised an eyebrow.

"Who ever would have thought God couldn't answer a simple question properly?" There was another chuckle, "I mean, you can say; 'are you Lightia' and I would answer; 'yes'. And I could ask you if you are God, and you could say 'yes' or even 'no'. So why do you have to say it's up to me? I don't know. I won't ever know." There was a pause.

"Perhaps, when we meet again, I shall tell you my name. Then you will see if you were right. I still say that it is up to you. But, until you find out, you will have to go back. You are still needed." Lightia sat, staring at nothing in particular.

"Okay. But, if I'm right, and you're God, then I want you to admit it. And give me a lollipop. Deal?" Silence.

"Deal. But only if you go back." Lightia nodded.

"OK. Bye bye."

"Goodbye, curious little one." Lightia walked forward into the light. When she disappeared, there was a quiet laugh. "Until we meet again."

* * *

"Meh?" Lightia groggily opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She swallowed some of her spit, and started to cough loudly. She moved a little. "Ow!" She looked down, and grimaced. Apparently, she still had her injury. It was bandaged, though. So who bandaged it? And, _where was she? _She certainly wasn't in snow anymore. But there was no one there. She appeared to be in some kind of building. Good. If she had stayed any longer in that snow, she most definitely would have died. Bodies littered the floor, rebel and Combine. There was a shriek from behind her, and she was suddenly engulfed in a hug. She gasped for breath, and patted the person's back.

"Lightia! You're okay!" The woman sobbed. Lightia grinned. It was Alyx.

"Mommy, where are we? Where's daddy?" She asked weakly. Alyx pulled away from her, and wiped her damp eyes.

"We're in the Borealis, honey. Daddy's just went to look around. He wanted to make sure that no one else who could hurt you was here. He'll be back soon." Suddenly an alarm sounded around the area. Alyx gulped, and she brought out her gun, huddling close to Lightia.

"_Where are you?" "I can see you." "Come back." "Is anyone there?" "Are you there?" "Come back..._" Multiple robotic voices were echoing around the walls, along with footsteps that were pounding the floor unmercifully, and some bulletshots. Gordon suddenly bounded around the corner, running as though his life depended on it. He had multiple burns on his HEV suit, and Alyx and Lightia supposed that the alarm was for him.

"Gordon?!" Before Alyx could say anymore, Gordon had swept Lightia into his arms, grabbed Alyx's hand, and was running even faster. After a while, they stopped, and Gordon sat Lightia down. He sat down, regaining his composure, while Alyx tried to make sense of the situation.

"Uh...Gordon? What the hell happened?" Gordon shook his head. Alyx sighed. "This is one of those times when I wish you could talk..." A loud crash echoed around the empty halls. Alyx and Gordon shot up, and pushed Lightia behind them, bringing out their guns. Lightia could make out footsteps, but the person was obviously trying to not make any noise. She stared down the hall, whilst Alyx and Gordon looked in the other direction. Lightia gasped. She rubbed her eyes. The thing was gone. She must have been imagining it.

Suddenly, she was picked up, and felt something pressed to the side of her head. She screamed in pain, feeling her leg crack into two pieces. Alyx and Gordon whipped round, and gasped when they saw what had Lightia.

It was a female Combine.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" The Combine nearest to the broken machine shrugged, and examined it.

"I dunno. Maybe it'll work," He half-heartedly kicked it, "If we kick it hard enough." The other shook his head.

"Do you think that we could use it?"

"I dunno! How would I know? I'm no damned mechanic. All we're supposed to do is guard it until engineers get here. They'll know what else to do to it. Maybe they'll add some more parts." The soldier walked over to some controls. "Maybe one of these starts it." He pulled down on a large red switch. "Huh. Nothin' happened. Oh well."

"Hey, you probably shouldn't eff around with that thing. Ya might blow it up or somethin'." A metallic clanking sound echoed around the room. The soldiers readied their guns, and scanned the area for signs of life.

"What the heck was that?!"

"I dont know. Careful. It might be one of those god-damned rebels." Suddenly, something was thrown around his neck, and he was yanked backwards, before the other had time to react. He whipped round, expecting to see his partner, but instead, was met with the sight of nothing.

"...Dave?" He called out nervously. "Dave, are you here?" He saw some kind of light flash before his eyes, and out of panic, shot a energy ball. The energy ball bounced around the room, evaporating him, and also hitting the machine's controls. The woman that had killed the soldiers realised what was happening and gasped. The machine started to light up. The woman faltered, frozen in her spot, not believing what was happening. It couldn't be happening. She destroyed it. She shot a blue burst of light from her gun, and jumped into it, closing it behind her.

The machine made some scraping and clattering noises, and eventually started up again. The largest piece of the machine swiveled, examining the room.

_"...Would you like some cake?__"_

This was, all in all, a very bad situation.

* * *

Hai, n00bs. Teh uberz awsome Mintail is saiying thet u shud totaly revue. Like, rite nows. PEACE OOOTZ!1!"1 ( . )


	10. Chapter 10: Baking

_Hiya! Ugh, this was hell to upload. Five words. Stupid. Computer. Deleted. My. Files. BLAAAAARG! I'll tell ya, something that is NOT fun is trying to recover lost documents for **6 HOURS! **Meh...Ah well, I'm just glad that I finally got this uploaded. Anyway! Onto the reviewers section..._

**Spartan-IV**: _Wow! Great criticism. Thanks! I love getting constructive criticism like this. I have to agree with you, I wasn't really sure about the whole 'God' scene. But, I kind of needed to put it in. Maybe once I've finished writing it, I'll correct the story, and add in that suggestion for a revival scene. That's a really good idea! Wish I'd thought of that...About the Combine soldiers, yeah, I think I went off of the original personalities planned. But I also wondered what Combine are like when they're talking to each other, so I made them seem like buddies. Meh. I might change that, actually. I shall be using your advice, thanks again for it!_

**Ninja of The Hidden Fridge**: _NOES!! Mr Bunnykins...WAAAAAHHH!! D: He has a wife and 85 kids...-sniff- -sniff- Here, here's your chapter...**-bang-**NOOOOOOOOOO!!_

**Still Bullet: **_Thx fir leafin revue, dood! XD Glad you liked the chapter. Yar, I love Civil Protection...I've wanted to put Dave and Mike in for ages, wish I didn't have to make them evil...Yah, zombies are TEH AWESOMEZ! Ahem. I've really got to cut back on internet idiot speech...it's killing my brain... :( I know what you mean, I HATED hurting Lightia, but it had to be done, because-- well. (prepare yourself for crappy G-Man impersonation) I'm really not at liberty to say. ;)_

**The Heir of Seth**: _Glad you're liking the story! It's nice to know people like my writing. Yeah, I love slipping in some Portal references in this - I love Portal! Don't worry, I'm not planning to put Lightia through any more pain...yet. ;) Heh, hehe...I'm being evil..._

_Holy baloney kagoley moley! By my brother's bananapants - A lot of reviews for the last chapter. I'm lovin' it, people! :D Keep it up! X3_

Lightia: _Mintail does not own Half Life. If she did, G-Man would (insert funny joke here)._

* * *

"_This sucks."_

Lightia looked over at Alyx and Gordon. Both did not seem to have a single plan. Gordon was biting his lip, thinking hard, under tremendous stress. Alyx was just standing there, mouth gaping wide open, as she tried to absorb what was happening. Lightia rolled her eyes. "_Okay, let's review, shall we? So, I get kidnapped. Then I get shot. Then my leg gets broken, because __**I've bloody been taken hostage!**_" She grunted unhappily, but whimpered when the gun that she was being threatened with was pushed harder into the side of her skull.

"Give me the Light." Lightia glanced upwards at the female Combine holding her hostage, surprised at the words that the monstrosity had uttered. She stared back at Lightia unwaveringly. Lightia shivered. She could almost feel the hatred radiating off of this soldier.

"_Come to think of it..._" She thought back to all of her encounters of Combine, "_I've never seen a female Combine before. It's weird._" She scrutinised the appearance of the soldier.

Her uniform was extremely different from the other Combine. Not only because it was shaped for a female body. It was like a ninja outfit, black, and made of light material. The only Combine-ish feature was the mask, the mask 'of demons' as Lightia liked to put it. The same kind of mask that all Combine had, the mask that was the last sight some people would ever see. Around her waist there was a belt, filled with ammo for different guns that Lightia had never seen before, silencers, flash grenades, small knifes, complex looking binoculars, and on her back, there was a sniper rifle.

"_So she is an assassin! Or a ninja...maybe a ninja...that sounds cooler..._"

The soldier suddenly clicked the gun, switching off the safety. Alyx's eyes widened. She had only just realised how deep they were into trouble. Lightia could die. She looked over at Gordon, who was currently staring at the gun, attempting (fruitlessly) to will it to explode, killing the soldier.

"I'll say it again. Give me the Light," the soldier grabbed Lightia's hair, lifting her slightly off of the ground, "Or the brat gets a bullet for her brain." Lightia felt tears forming in her eyes from the blunt pain of all her injuries. She was pretty damned damaged. Shot and broken leg, hair almost being pulled off of her head, multiple scrapes and burns – she was genuinely surprised that she hadn't gotten an arm blown off yet. She cleared her burning throat.

"Y-you don't get it, do you?" She croaked. She looked up at the Combine. Through the yellow mask, you could faintly see the hugely shocked expression forming on her face. You could also plainly see Alyx and Gordon's horrified expressions, as they shook their heads vigorously.

"_What?_" the soldier hissed, "What do you mean by that? I could kill you right here, right now. I always follow orders. Get the Light. Kill the Child. I'm going to follow those orders." Lightia chuckled. Alyx gulped, closing her mouth, miserably waiting for something bad to happen.

"You can't get the Light. I couldn't give it to you, even if I wanted to. Which I don't. And don't get coy with me. You probably already know all this. You're just waiting for backup. If you killed me, you still wouldn't get the Light. And you'd lose your chance to take me in for further study. That's why I'm able to do **this!**"

Lightia whipped, round, and punched the Combine hard in the stomach. The soldier doubled over, clutching her middle in pain. Lightia dropped down to the floor, much to the discomfort and pain of her leg, and hobbled over as fast as she could into the arms of Alyx. Gordon brought up his gun, aiming it at the head of the Combine. He stared at it for a few seconds before pulling the trigger.

**BANG!**

"_...Do you remember what it was like when things were happy? I...don't..._"

* * *

**Clickety clack, clickety clack.**

The woman's high heels hit the modern and expensive floor, echoing around the large halls. She had an important document to deliver to her boss.

"_Very__ important._" She corrected herself. She soon came to a halt outside large, beautiful, mahogany doors. She pushed a strand of her hair back, and flattened the creases in her designer suit.

Checking her breath, she signalled to the two guards on either side of the doors to open them. They grabbed the shiny golden handles, heaving the doors open for the woman to walk past. The man seated in a chair pointed towards the wide windows did not stand up, nor did he acknowledge the fact that he knew the woman was there, as he had been waiting intently for her arrival.

"Sir? We have the new documents. About the Child." The man nodded. The woman squinted to try and make out his face, but came to no prevail. "_Damn, I wish I hadn't forgotten my contacts. Everything's blurry._"

"Pass them over to me, please." The woman snapped out of her thoughts, and, stumbling slightly, she walked over to the man, handing the large sheaf of paper and such to the man's outstretched hand. He placed them in his lap, slowly opening the first page. Unseen to the woman, the man smiled slightly.

"Elizabeth, please phone the Employment office, and tell them that I would like them to employ Lightia as soon as possible." The woman nodded.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." The woman walked out of the room, closing the doors shut behind her. The man stood up, and walked over to the window, looking out of it, at the sights below.

"It's a beautiful world when you look at it from the right angle."

* * *

**CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT: ID 9278302 **

**SUBJECT: **"The Child", "The Messenger", "The Angel", "The Fighter",

"The Chosen One", "The Light", "The Innocent", "The Pure", etc.

**TRAITS: **Blonde hair, blue eyes. Wears a (surprisingly clean) white dress, white shoes. She can sing well, and her made-on-the-spot songs are insightful, possibly predicting things to come? A separate investigation is already 2 weeks in, studying her songs.

**USEFUL SKILLS: **Strong magic, well trained in combat, ability to fly. Also has shown extremely high promise with weapons – especially blades.

**PSYCOLOGICAL PROFILE: **Hardly anything was found when investigating the past of The Child. Upon inspection of SITE 6932 (Combine Temporary Prison 109827) we discovered memories from a Combine brainwashing machine. Was apparently royalty from another world, has been following Subject 1 and Subject 2 for a while. But we have discovered a gap between the last memory of her world and following Subjects 1 and 2. A missing gap of memory, possibly deliberately shut off. Another investigation will be taking place to find that missing gap. There is also an appearance of the Business Man in one of the memories we found. A further, in-depth investigation is currently taking place on why he is in The Child's memories.

**RELATIVES: **The Child is with Subject 1 and Subject 2 everywhere, and has taken to calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy'. It is not known if she is actually related to the Subjects, but it is highly unlikely.

**OVERALL EVALUATION: **It is highly recommended that you employ The Child, immediately, as she has had multiple encounters with the Business Man, who is attempting to employ her, and, furthermore, she would be an incomparable asset for us. Subject 1 and Subject 2 will likely not allow us to get near The Child, as they have now taken on parental roles for The Child, so we will need to find a way to convince them.

**ADMINISTRATOR E.S.**

**HEAD INVESTIGATOR**

* * *

"_Thank you so much. You saved my life_."

"_No problem. I'm just glad I got here on time._"

"_Please, what can I do to repay you?_"

"_It's fine. Don't worry about it._"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Yes. I don't need anything._"

"_Well, at least tell me your name. Please._"

"_Why do you want to know?_"

"_So I know who to pray to every night._"

"_**...Lightia. My name's Lightia.**_**"**

* * *

Alyx yawned, groggily opening her eyes. She rubbed her face, groaning slightly, as she was sitting in an awkward position. She looked across the room, seeing Gordon on the floor, tending to the wounds of Lightia. Heaving herself up, she slowly walked over to him, eventually sitting down next to an unconscious Lightia. She took a strand of the small child's hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Will Lightia be alright?" Alyx whispered sorrowfully. Gordon stopped what he was doing, and stretched. He looked at Alyx, and smiled, nodding. Alyx sighed, relieved.

"Thank God for that. I can't believe this is happening. Hey, what was that 'Light' the Combine wanted? What is that?" Gordon thought for a moment, then shook his head. "You don't know?" Gordon shook his head. He only knew as much as Alyx did. Lightia stirred, and Alyx turned back to her.

"Ugh...What happened?" Lightia grumbled. Alyx smiled.

"You fell unconscious again. How are you feeling, honey?" Lightia shook her head. She felt extremely nauseous.

"I had weird dreams when I was sleeping." Alyx chuckled.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lightia shook her head.

"No," She mumbled, "It was something...like...deja vu." Alyx and Gordon exchanged glances, then switched their attention back to Lightia.

"Sometimes you'll get that. Don't worry about it. It was probably just because of the medicine Gordon gave you." Lightia looked down at her leg, smiling.

"My leg looks better." Alyx smiled, and nodded happily.

"Yeah, Gordon fixed you up. Try standing up." Gordon took Lightia's arms gently lifting her onto her feet. Alyx stood at the side, watching.

Lightia slowly put her injured leg forward, then her uninjured one. She kept doing this, until she reached the wall across from her. She giggled happily.

"I did it! I did it!" She cheered. Alyx laughed, and Gordon stood up, chuckling.

"Come on! Let's get going to the-" Alyx was suddenly interrupted by a voice echoing around the halls.

"_Caaaaaaake..._" Everybody looked up at the ceiling, where speakers were emnating the sound. Alyx raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaay...what the hell was that about?" Gordon and Lightia shook their heads. They all sat there, listening for any further noises.

"_Hello. I am unit 3.14365045313364. Otherwise known as Glados. You have just joined Aperture Science in creating experiments to benefit the world. So, on behalf of Aperture Science, I would like to say;_

_"Thank you for helping us, help you, help us all._"

* * *

_LE GASP! Woooh...didn't see that coming! Nah, you probably did. I love that line! So very, very cheesy...just the way I like it! :D I made Lightia show a bit of her former self when she was outsmarting the soldier. I'm going to make her sometimes slip into that advanced mind, just to show she is quite intelligent, and blah. You didn't need to see the document, I just thought you guys might like to. Plus, I was bored. Meh. Meeeeeeehhh..._


End file.
